


A Sweet Gift

by Rikamae



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/pseuds/Rikamae
Summary: Yuzuriha made Senku a scarf.She was putting everything on this little scarf. All of her feelings, hopes, and dreams...On a little tag she wrote her signature and a little message."To my special someone <3"
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	A Sweet Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wrote this on my phone instead of sleeping. 
> 
> Listen, Senku is soft for Yuzu, I don't make the rules. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yuzuriha made Senku a scarf. It's a simple scarf, red and made out of the softest yarn she could find. She liked to imagine that he would wear it on his way to school, wrapped snuggly around his neck and tucked into the collar of his uniform. 

These thoughts make her blush from head to toe. Would he even wear it? It was only practical... Right? 

It was a chance she had to take. She was putting everything on this little scarf. All of her feelings, hopes, and dreams... 

On a little tag she wrote her signature and a little message. 

"To my special someone <3"

Was that too cheesy? Her face burned as she folded the scarf neatly. It would have to do. She made up her mind when he helped her pick out the red colored yarn for her next project... 

This is how she was going to confess her feelings she's had over the past five years. 

The next day at school seems to drag by, but eventually the bell rings and the students disperse to their clubs. Yuzuriha tightens her grip on her bag. This was it, there was no better time. She convinced herself of this quickly and walked into the science room before she could change her mind. 

"Oh! Yuzuriha!" Taiju's loud voice made Yuzuriha freeze midstep. She was halfway across the room, and she stood like a deer in headlights as Taiju waved her over to where he and the scientist sat. 

Senku was working on something, as usual. But she couldn't focus on what it might be, her bag seemed to be burning in her hand as she stepped closer to her friends. She watched Senku's face, calm and focused, completely engrossed in his work. Her felt her heart beat hard against her chest. 

Senku looked up from his work, red eyes boring into her. "You need something?" 

"H-huh?" Yuzuriha sputtered. 

Senku turned his attention back to his work. "You usually come by unannounced when you need something. Are you stuck on a homework assignment?" 

Oh, Yuzuriha thought. He means the excuses I use to get out of club to see him... 

"Actually," yuzuriha reached into her bag, feeling her fingers tingle as they brushed against the soft threads of the scarf. "I finished my latest craft project..." 

"Woah! I BET IT'S AMAZING! Lets see it!" Taiju beamed. 

Yuzuriha smiled warmly at her friend. Taiju always gave her confidence, always made her feel like she could do anything. She held onto that feeling and pulled out the scarf and held it out. 

But then she remembered who she was handing it to, and as soon as Senku's confused gaze reached her hand, she immediately began to stutter. 

"It's, I just, you know how-? Um, scarf!" Yuzuriha pushed the scarf into Senku's hands, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. "It's for you! OK, bye!" 

Yuzuriha ran out of the science lab feeling like a complete fool. 

Senku, on the other hand, blinked down at the knitted piece that Yuzuriha presented him. It was soft against his fingers, and upon unraveling, seemed to be the perfect size for him. 

"Why do you get the nice present?" Taiju pouted. 

Senku grinned, wrapping the scarf around his neck before popping the collar of his lab coat back up. "Probably because I picked the yarn. Looks familiar, right?"

"Oh! You're right! I wonder why she ran off, though." 

Senku shrugged. "Who knows?"

*****

"I'm home!" Senku called as he kicked off his shoes and relieved himself of his jacket. 

"Welcome back!" Byakuya's voice greets him from the living room. Senku walks in as he unwraps the scarf fom his neck, and Byakuya blinks in surprise and smiles at his son. "Where'd you get that?" 

"It's a random gift from Yuzuriha," Senku states as he tosses the article to Byakuya. "I got it because I picked out the yarn." 

"Oho~" Byakuya grins as he rubs his hands over the yarn. 

Senku rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "Do we have anymore tea?" 

"Just got more from the store!" Byakuya calls. He turns the scarf over in his hands and eyes a little white tag. He smiled at Yuzuriha's cute little signature. Byakuya flipped the tag over and blinked at the message inscribed on it. 

Byakuya shot off of the couch. "YOU AND YUZURIHA ARE DATING?"

"HUH?" Senku peeked his head around the corner, his face twisted in an unamused glare. "What are you talking about, old man?"

Before Senku knew it, Byakuya was in front of him. He shoved the scarf into Senku's hands before turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

Senku blinked. 

Why was Byakuya blushing?

Senku looked down at the scarf, inspecting it for anything that could cause a fuss out of his father, when he finally noticed the tag. He turned it around in his fingers, mumbling as he read..."To my special someone... "

Blood rushed to Senku's face. He covered his mouth and slid his back against the wall until he sat on the ground as he processed the cute, handwritten note. His heart beat inside his chest a million miles per minute...

Yuzuriha... Likes me? 

He took a deep breath. Think logically, he thought. There's a reason for this. There's no way Yuzuriha likes you...

Oh.

He felt so stupid. Why would yuzuriha give him a random gift? She was acting so strange in the science lab, and it all started after Taiju complimented her. 

It was obviously meant for Taiju. Shes just too shy to give it to him herself, too flustered to after he praised her. 

So she gave it to Senku instead. 

"How annoying..." he muttered, his grip tightening around the fabric in his hands.

But for a moment he let himself smile, the warmth in his cheeks never really fading. How nice it felt to think that someone liked you.

He was about to stand up, to retrieve his phone and tell Yuzuriha that he would give the scarf to Taiju for her, maybe even tell her how she made his dad panic so irrationally at the very thought of his son dating, when the doorbell rang. 

"Coming!" Senku called, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind and raising to his feet. 

He didn't expect to see the girl he was just thinking about standing in his doorway, face flushed and completely out of breath.

"Yuzu-?"

"I forgot to tell you to read the tag!" She cried, her hands gripped tight on the edge of her skirt as she struggled to keep her eyes off of Senku. "And I thought, maybe, I should see you're reaction in person?" Senku just stared at her, an eyebrow cocked as he watched the girl in front of him squirm. Yuzuriha took a deep breath, raising her brown eyes to meet his red ones. "I need to know... Um... If you like it?"

"The scarf?"

"Yes!" she squeaked. "And.. And the message on it...? "

"Well, yeah, it's a cute message."

"You've already read it?" Yuzuriha nearly screams.

Senku chuckles. "Yeah, I did." Yuzuriha eyes grew wide as she searched Senku's eyes, and Senku found his cheeks feeling warm again. He looked away. "You do realize you gave this to me, right? Ishigami Senku. Not Taiju... or anyone else. People might get the wrong idea-"

A dazzling giggle broke senku's train of thought. He looked back to see Yuzuriha's blinding smile, one that she tried to politely hide behind her hand. She looked at Senku with tender affection. "That's good," she stated, moving her arms behind her back as she rocked forward on her toes. "Considering that I made it for Ishigami Senku."

The two teens stared at each other, their faces red with embarrassment. Time seemed to slow down as reality hit Senku like a truck.

It was meant for him.

This girl, this amazing, kind, talented girl... Liked him. 

And Yuzuriha knew, as she looked upon the scientist's usually stoic face, seeing his red eyes soften and a smile spread across his lips, that he must feel the same way, and her heart was filled with warmth. 

"Yuzuriha! Welcome! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Byakuyas booming voice broke the teens from their trance. They jumped, both looking inside the apartment before looking back at each other in shock.

Senku grumbled to himself, sticking a finger in his ear. "You wanna come inside?"

"I would love to," Yuzuriha answered, taking her first step inside the home of her first ever boyfriend.


End file.
